muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet battles
Over the years, the Muppet community has had many conflicts which have become fights and brawls. Miss Piggy and Animal, for instance, are particularly violent, but other Muppets, or guest stars, can pick a fight too. ''The Muppet Show Some female guests stars like Rita Moreno, Connie Stevens, Ruth Buzzi or Raquel Welch proved they weren't "the weaker sex", and in the first season, the Panel Discussions were often the occasion of epic battles. *Episode 102 - Connie Stevens and the Mutations battle over the audience's applause in the opening of the episode and at the end of "Teenager in Love". *Episode 104 - Ruth Buzzi fights (and wins) with Sweetums in "Can't Take My Eyes Off of You". *Episode 105 - Rita Moreno is the most fighting female guest star of ''The Muppet Show. She fights with a Full-Bodied Muppet in a bar, with Miss Piggy in the Panel Discussion, and she smashes Animal’s head between cymbals in her closing number, "Fever". (In "The Muppets Go Hollywood", she has a friendly relation with Miss Piggy.) *Episode 107 - The Panel Discussion turns into confusion, and Miss Piggy fights Muppy, who was attacking Kermit. *Episode 109 - In the Panel Discussion, “What is Man’s Role in the Universe ?” (with Gonzo, Sam the Eagle, Hilda and Mildred Huxtetter), Gonzo takes every phrase literally, to the great displeasure of the other featured guests. The Panel Discussion finally turns once again into a general chaos. *Episode 113 - Bruce Forsyth and Miss Piggy exchange blows at the end of the Talk Spot, but the final song "Let There Be Love" shows they are reconciled. *Episode 123 - In the Talk Spot, Animal, who dislikes the "Muppet Show Theme", starts wrestling with Kermit. During the show's closing, the guest star Kaye Ballard fights with Miss Piggy. * Episode 124 - Two Mummenschanz fight each other in their closing number, Clay Faces. *Episode 202 - Kermit, disguised as Ms. Mask, is beaten on the wrestling ring by Granny the Gouger. Then Miss Piggy appears and knocks Granny out. *Episode 205 - The Koozebanian Phoob turns into a double of Kermit, and claims he is the real Kermit the Frog. A big fight ensues, between the real Kermit and his clone. *Episode 213 - Miss Piggy and Link Hogthrob sing “La Ci Darem La Mano”. They get into a rivalry, and upstage each other and hit each other. Miss Piggy bumps Link with her halberd, and Link ripostes, knocking Miss Piggy with his shield. *Episode 221 - Kermit advises Animal to find a hobby to calm down. The fiery drummer listens this advice : he wrestles with alligators. *Episode 311 - Raquel Welch, singing "Baby It's Me", dances and fights with a Giant Spider. She hits the spider with her prehistoric bludgeon and she moves her fists, as she tells the monster, “Come and fight me!” *Episode 317 - Fozzie Bear ends up battling The Mutations (playing samurai) during the “Oklahoma” number. *Episode 318 - Camilla the Chicken and her rival for Gonzo's love fight during the show's closing. *Episode 320 - Sylvester Stallone, playing a gladiator, fights the lion Sundance in a Roman arena. Finally, they sing together “Let's Call the Whole Thing Off” while the spectators (Rowlf, Zelda Rose and some Whatnots) get into a fight. *Episode 401 - Several time periods are represented on the battle field for "Why Can't We Be Friends?" *Episode 405 - Gonzo and his chickens brave Link Hogthrob and his louts pigs, singing "Macho Man". Gonzo's gang wins the battle, the pigs hoist the white flag. *Episode 408 - In the sketch "At the Gallo Square Dance", the square dance turns into a fight between the partners. *Episode 411 - During the show's closing, after the final song "United We Stand", the Muppets get into a clash (Gonzo : "Miss Piggy, you're standing on my foot !" Miss Piggy : "The wimp is back !" Scooter : "Hey, don't call me wimp!") in contradiction with the lyrics of the song. *Episode 412 - During the UK Spot, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, The Swahili Stompers, The Nip von Flippers, The Volga Shoppin and Luncheon Counter Monster fight in the canteen over a Fred Award. Luncheon Counter Monster finally eats the Fred. *Episode 414 - A Troll (playing Rico in the song) and a Mutation (playing Tony) fight over Liza Minnelli during the song "Copacabana". *Episode 415 - On Koozebane, Green Heap and Silver Beak battle each other with bludgeons, in the sketch Trudge Trudge Streak Streak. *Episode 420 - During the closing, Alan Arkin fights the Bun-Bun Brothers, who have become monstrous bunnies after they drank a Jekyll-Hyde potion. *Episode 505 - In the opening number, Animal rushes on stage and batters the Octopuses playing "Temptation". *Episode 507 - Kermit and the gang fight Glenda Jackson and her pirate crew in the final number. *Episode 515 - In the UK Spot, the dancers fight singing "Poke Me Polka". ''Sesame Street * Episode 0003 - Ernie and Bert make a noise fight in the sketch Appliance War until they cause a blackout. *Episode 0539 - Count von Count hires Ernie to answer his phone. But when it rings, the Count wants to count the rings, and prevents Ernie from picking up the phone. The Count wants to count, and Ernie wants to pick up, so a fight ensues. *Episode 0569 - While Kermit is getting ready to interview the Seven Dwarfs, Count Von Count rushes into their house to count them, and makes a fighting mess. *Episode 0682 - Super Grover tries to help Sammy and Frankie, who are fighting over an apple. ''Movies *''The Muppet Movie'' - The first meeting of Kermit the Frog and Fozzie Bear ends in a bar fight. *''The Great Muppet Caper'' - The Muppets and Nicky Holiday's team scuffle over the fabulous baseball diamond. *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' - Animal, Gonzo and Camilla find themselves in the middle of Martin Price's desperate attempt to evade arrest. *''Muppet Treasure Island'' - The crew of The Hispaniola have a show-down with Long John Silver and his band of pirates. *''Muppets from Space'' - Miss Piggy and Shelley Snipes fight hand to hand over the report about Gonzo's alien family. Miss Piggy wins with the assistance of the Muppet Labs spray. ''Specials'' *''The Frog Prince'' - Kermit, Robin and the other Frogs battle Taminella Grinderfall. *''The Muppets Go Hollywood'' - Rita Moreno is involved in Muppet battles again. Animal wrestles with her, shouting "Woman! Woman!". Then, when she does her impression of Carmen Miranda, her dance partners, the Mutations, push and mistreat her. The exasperated Rita points her fists towards them, ready to fight. ''The Muppets'' *Episode 106: The Ex-Factor - Floyd and Dr. Teeth get into a physical fight over their relationship with Janice, with Teeth pulling Floyd's mustache before Kristin Chenoweth is able to break up the fight. See also * Miss Piggy's karate chops __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Running Gags Category:Muppet Show Lists Category:Sesame Street Lists